Una Rosa Es Una Rosa
by AmYer47
Summary: 'Tras cinco años de relación, Beca y Chloe tienen una fuerte discusión, la morena se enfada y se va, Chloe intenta pararla, pero fue inútil, Beca cogió su moto y se fue, dejando a la pelirroja devastada.' Bechloe one-shoot.


Tras cinco años de relación, Beca y Chloe tienen una fuerte discusión, la morena se enfada y se va, Chloe intenta pararla, pero fue inútil, Beca cogió su moto y se fue, dejando a la pelirroja devastada.

¿Cómo llegaron a esto? Su relación iba bien, bueno, al menos eso parecía. ¿Cómo llegaron a discutir de esta manera? ¿Por qué se dedicaron tantas palabras hirientes? ¿Tantos te odio? ¿Por qué esos te quiero se convirtieron en te odio? _¿Qué fue del amor?_ ¿De las palabras de amor? ¿Del cariño?

Claro, los problemas, la familia, todo. Y sumando que Chloe quería una familia, hijos. Pero Beca jo podía darle eso, o al menos no del modo tradicional, pero tampoco estaba preparada para tener hijos, aun no, Chloe no entendía eso, insistía, pero Beca le decía que le diese tiempo, Chloe terminó hartándose, ¿no se amaban? ¿Por qué no construir una familia? Eso era lo que la pelirroja no entendía.

* * *

Al cabo de dos horas la pelirroja estaba observando una foto de Beca y ella, eran felices, estaban enamoradas, se les veía en los ojos, ese brillo, y esas sonrisas, eran felices. Pero en ese momento llaman a Chloe, era el hospital, Chloe cogió su coche y se dirigió hacia dicho hospital, acababan de operar a Beca, estaba estable, o al menos eso decían.

-Beca.- dijo la pelirroja al entrar a la habitación.

La morena al escuchar la voz de Chloe decir su nombre abrió con dificultad sus ojos y vio a la pelirroja acercándose a ella con los ojos hinchados, ''habrá llorando'' pensó Beca, ''por mi culpa. Por mí.''

-Lo siento...- dijo Chloe.- No debí haberte presionado tanto...

-No... No es tu culpa, Chloe.

-¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó la pelirroja al sentarse a su lado.

-Bien, ahora que estás aquí.- dijo Beca.- ¿Sabes?- dijo con dificultad.- Cuando... La moto falló, y terminé en esa cuneta... Lo vi. Vi nuestra vida... Vi nuestro pasado. Vi cómo nos queríamos. _Y cómo nos seguimos queriendo_... Chloe... Quieres una familia, pero sabes que yo no puedo darte eso...

-Podemos adoptar.- dijo Chloe.- Pero si quieres ahora no...

-No...- una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de la morena.- Es que no puedo darte lo que quieres... ¿Sabes la ilusión que me haría tener una hija con tus rizos, tus manías o tus ojos? Pero no puedo... ¿Sabes cómo me duele eso?

-Beca...

-¿Sabes cómo me frustra poder dártelo todo menos lo que más quieres?

-Lo que más quiero es tu amor, eso es lo que más quiero, lo otro ya es irrelevante...

-Y una familia... No te odio... Lo que dije antes no... No... No estaba pensando bien... _Me odio a mí_, Chloe. Me odio por no poder darte lo que quieres.

La morena quería dejar ir todo lo que había estado pensando durante ese tiempo, quería que Chloe supiese el por qué de sus decisiones, quería que supiese que lo sentía. Quería decirle todo ahora que podía. Pero la pelirroja no quería que Beca hablase de esto, no ahora, no como si ella estuviese a punto de morir y esto fuese un discurso de despedida.

-Me da igual, Beca.- Chloe puso la mano de Beca entre sus manos, notó que Beca que estaba fría.- Dejémoslo... ¿De acuerdo?

-Tú no ves lo que yo veo... No ves cómo brillan tus ojos al ver bebés... Al ver niños...

-Beca, déjalo... Por favor...- dijo la pelirroja al secarse una lágrima.- _Todo lo que necesito es a ti._

-Cuando salí de casa, no te estaba abandonando, Chloe, te estaba dejando ir... Pero mientras conducía me di cuenta de que no podía, pero era demasiado tarde, no vi la curva...

-Todo estará bien.- dijo Chloe.- Ahora todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-_Te amo_...- dijo Beca.

-Yo también te...

Se oyó un gran ruido en la habitación, un sonido que nunca podría sacarse de su mente, y la sangre de Chloe se heló mientras unas enfermeras y un doctor entraban en la habitación, sacaron a una pelirroja en shock de allí.

-¡Beca!- exclamó Lena desde fuera.

Chloe veía cómo el doctor intentaba reanimar a Beca. Chloe veía cómo ese doctor intentaba reanimar la persona más importante de su vida. Veía cómo el doctor intentaba reanimarla, y ella sólo podía estar allí de pie, sin poder hacer nada._ Esta situación la hacía sentir muy impotente. _

-No...- la pelirroja apoyó una mano en el cristal.- No, por favor... Ella es todo lo que tengo, todo lo que quiero, lo que necesito, por favor... Ella no...

¿Discusiones? ¿Insultos? ¿Palabras de odio e hirientes? Nada se comparaba por lo que sentía Chloe en esos momentos, no podía perderla, _no quería perderl_a, la amaba, más que a nada en ese mundo, ¿familia? ¿Qué sería la familia si no estaba la persona que amabas? ¿Cómo vivir sintiendo cómo te falta una parte de ti misma?

Y los pilares que estaban sosteniendo su mundo ese momento se vinieron abajo cuando el doctor se quedó totalmente quieto y las máquinas habían dejado de pitar, habían dejado de dar señales. _El corazón de B__eca había dejado de dar señales_. Y el doctor salió de la habitación. Chloe sentía cómo algo en su pecho empezaba a dolerle.

-Lo siendo, la hemos... Perdido...- y esas palabras fueron el detonante.

-¡No!- gritó Chloe al caerse al suelo, derrumbada, y llorando.- No... No... Por favor dime que no... Beca no...

-Lo sentimos... El accidente le causó más daño que lo que habíamos visto...

* * *

-Sentimos mucho lo de Beca, Chloe.- dijo Aubrey.

Era el funeral, habían pasado tres días desde la muerte de Beca, Chloe no había sido la misma, ¿cómo serlo? Sentía como si le hubiesen arrebatado un brazo, una pierna, o pero aun, _el corazón_, sentía un gran vacío en ella misma, sentía la falta de la morena, la echaba de menos, y no podía hacer nada para recuperarla.

-Tuvimos una discusión.- dijo Chloe frente el ataúd.- Discutimos acerca de tener hijos, una familia, adoptar, la discusión terminó mal y se fue con la moto de casa, debí haberla parado, debía parar de presionarla, de insistirle, pero no lo hice.

-Chloe, no te culpes...

-No.- dijo al interrumpirla.- Yo quería hijos, me dolía que ella no quisiese tenerlos, pero en el fondo ella también los quería, pero le dolía no poder dármelos biológicamente, le dolía, quiso dejarme ir, para que pudiese tener los hijos, ¿pero cómo tenerlos sin la persona que amas? _Quiso volver_, pero se accidentó,_ quiso volver_, pero no pudo. Quiero que vuelva,_ pero no puede volver._

Chloe puso la rosa encima del ataúd, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, creía haber llorado todas las lágrimas que su cuerpo le permitía...

-Una rosa representa el amor.- dijo Chloe.- Porque a pesar de ser hermosa, puede causar mucho daño...

* * *

**N/A: **El otro one-shoot que subí estaba en inglés y hubieron muchas faltas gramaticales, so... Esta vez he subido un one-shoot en español aunque no hayan muchos lectores españoles de fanfics Bechloe :)


End file.
